M2: East - Day 5
Votes *Destil accuses SuperRube http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=714677&postcount=1054 *SuperRube accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=714860&postcount=1058 *PapillonReel accuses SuperRube http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=715342&postcount=1071 *LilSpriteX accuses SuperRube http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=715368&postcount=1076 *Brickroad accuses SuperRube http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=715389&postcount=1077 *Paul le Fou accuses SuperRube http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=715425&postcount=1080 *Dizzy accuses Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=715501&postcount=1084 *Garrison accuses SuperRube http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=716259&postcount=1092 SuperRube is lynched and revealed as Citizen. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=712966&postcount=1036 Final Vote Count SuperRube: 6 Destil PapillonReel LilSpriteX Brickroad Paul le Fou Garrison Paul le Fou: 1 SuperRube Garrison: 1 Dizzy Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=714441&postcount=1038 Guesty was taking his evening walk when he spotted someone on the cliff path. It was a young woman, a gypsy, but there was something about her, or about the light, that made her look very odd. She turned to face him, and put a finger to her lips. Guesty stopped dead. She started walking backwards down the path, beckoning, out of sight. Guesty looked around to make sure they were alone, then followed the girl. She was moving very fast for a girl without any shoes on, and Guesty was having trouble keeping up. Suddenly, she stopped, and turned. He moved up to her, and noticed what was so odd about her: she was transparent. She gestured, pointing into a hollow in the side of the cliff. Guesty looked inside and stuck a foot in - the hollow went much deeper than it appeared. The girl reached down and picked up a rock, then flung it onto the path ahead -- which suddenly collapsed. Inside the hollow, Guesty could hear voices. "Haha! He fell for it!" "Quick, back to our villas. We don't want to be caught around here." Guesty looked at his saviour, who looked back, smiling at a job well done. Who are you, he mouthed. Florica, she replied and curtsied. Guesty tried again, mouthing, Who are you? She replied, A messenger. From who? Guesty mouthed. She made a gesture that might have meant 'pigeon', but probably meant 'angel', and mouthed, Tell Pappy I'll see him soon. spineshark checked the clock tower on the town hall. It was mid-morning, for sure, but the sky was still pitch-dark. There were no stars out. Someone shuffled into the village green, and spineshark called out a greeting. "Good morning." "Morning?" He couldn't see the other townsperson's face very well, but the way they moved when they saw the clock gave away their shock. "It's odd, isn't it. Every time the wind turns west, there's the foulest stench on the air. It's been four days, and the first supply train was supposed to come two days ago. The radios have been silent for days. And now the sun hasn't come up. "I think something bad has happened. Something really bad." The other townsperson nodded his agreement. "It feels like the End Times." "Truly. To be honest, if it is the End Times, I would have preferred a quick death to being one of the last left alive." The Vigilante nodded again, and said, "I can help you there." End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=716506&postcount=1095 The town worked out what Brickroad and Paul le Fou claimed was a fool-proof strategy: hard questions for the half of the town the departed Mr. J hadn't gotten to. When they came to SuperRube, he was jittery and nervous, and every question they asked him made it worse. It didn't take long to lynch him. As it happened, SuperRube was suffering from caffeine withdrawl - the original supplies only contained a small amount of coffee, and the second supply train, which never came, was supposed to contain enough for the town. The town's mood was as dark as the sky. The sun hadn't come up all day. Notable Events PapillonReel claims spineshark as Citizen http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=714498&postcount=1047 Category:Phases